Jesse Pinkman
Jesse Bruce Pinkman also known as "Cap'n Cook", is the partner of Walter White in the meth trade and also one of his former high school students. Character History Jesse was born in September 1984 into an upper middle-class family in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Jesse has also met Emilio Koyama in his elementary school. Jesse attended J. P. Wynne High School and met Walt, his chemistry teacher there. Jesse was a poor student in public school and Mr. White, perhaps shortsightedly flunks him in his chemistry class, though he did frequently write Apply Yourself on Jesse's graded quiz papers and, when meeting Hank Schrader, his mother said "Mr. White must have seen some potential in Jesse, he really tried to motivate him, he was one of the few teachers who cared." In high school, Jesse was already a methamphetamine user, manufacturer, and dealer. He was kicked out of his home, presumably because of his drug use . Jesse moved in with his Aunt Jenny, whom he took care of until her death from lung cancer and subsequently allowed by the family to stay in her home. He has a much younger over-achieving brother with whom he gets along, despite their age and aptitude difference and Jesse's reputation with his folks. In fact, Jesse seems to emotionally connect with children in general and avoids exposing them to his own destructive behavior, even when to do so would be criminaly inept and risky. Season 1 Jesse quickly found his way into the drug scene, cooking and distributing his own "Chili P" meth under the alias "Cap'n Cook" with his partner Emilio. While Hank and the DEA raid their operation and arrest Emilio, Jesse escapes from the neighbor's house and is spotted by his former high school chemistry teacher, Walter White, who had accompanied Hank to the raid. It's not difficult for Walt to track down Jesse, as he's still listed in the high school filing system. Walt arrives at Jesse's home and threatens to turn him over to his DEA brother-in-law, at first blackmailing Jesse into helping him navigate the illegal drug trade in exchange for his chemical expertise. Walt's plan is to use his chemistry knowledge to cook remarkably potent crystal meth for Jesse to distribute. Walt gives Jesse $7,000 to purchase an RV, which they turn into a rolling meth lab. Jesse reaches out to a distributor, Emilio's cousin Krazy 8, to help sell the new crystal he and Walt cooked. Krazy 8 and Emilio don't believe Jesse could have been the one to cook meth of such high quality, and demand to know who did. On the way out to the cook site, Jesse tells them all about Mr. White and his chemistry class. While he and Jesse are held at gunpoint, Walt manages to kill Emilio and incapacitate Krazy 8 . Krazy 8 is kept captive in Jesse's basement for several days before Walt can bring himself to murder him. Meanwhile, Jesse is left to dispose of Emilio's body by dissolving it in hydrofluoric acid. Instead of using a plastic bin as instructed by Walter, he soaks the body in his bathtub, which is eaten away by the weak acid . Jesse and Walt agree after their grim misadventure to forego any further association . While meeting with his friends, Combo and Skinny Pete, Jesse drugs himself with the meth him and Walt cooked. After becoming paranoic, he drops by his parents' house and stay there for some time, until their maid finds weed hidden in a vase. Jesse's parents kick him out again, believing that it was his weed, but in fact it belonged his younger brother, Jake . Jesse looks for a job and meets his longtime friend, Badger. They decide to team up and try to cook more meth in the RV to sell, but Jesse is unable to reach the same quality level of Walt's meth. Jesse then visits Walt at his house, and the two decide to partner up once again, since Walt realizes he needs the money and Jesse realizes he needs Walt's help to make a decent product. . Unsatisified with the small amounts of money the two make from peddling the meth on their own, Walt convinces Jesse that they need to find a distributer for their product, someone big. Skinny Pete puts him in contact with Tuco, a powerful but psychotic local drug kingpin. Jesse's negotiations with Tuco doesn't go very well, as Tuco refuses to pay the price for the meth, even though he enjoyed it. Jesse tries to run away, but is brutaly beaten down by Tuco. Later, after finding out what hapenned to his partner, Walt vists Tuco and is able to close a deal with him . Walt promised to Tuco that he would bring him two pounds of meth, more than him and Jesse can ever produce with the materials they have. The two end up stealing a large drum of methylamine, enabling them to produce large quantities of meth for Tuco, even though the meth now has a blue color because of the different ingredient, it still has the same quality. Their first batch of Blue Sky is succesfully sold to Tuco, but during the meeting, one of Tuco's henchmen speaks out of turn, and Tuco viciously beats him to death for no reason, while Walt and Jesse watch everything horrified . Season 2 After killing one of his deputies, Tuco kidnaps Walter and Jesse, telling them he's planning to take them to a superlab in Mexico where he can continue working after the DEA raided his operation in Albuquerque . Walter had already seen danger coming and shown Jesse how to make ricin , so they can pull off Tuco's murder. However, the two manage to otherwise incapacitate Tuco and escape . Walter and Jesse choose not to murder Tuco. Jesse, unfortunately, was forced to leave behind his car as well as his "rainy day fund," for the DEA to seize. Realizing that it wouldn't be long before all kinds of cops would be after him, Jesse seeks help from his friend, Badger. They move the lab from Jesse's basement back to the RV. The RV is subsequently towed away by Badger's cousin, Clovis, and stored on his lot for a $1,000 storage fee, which Jesse can only pay half of upfront. The next day, Jesse awakens to find his mother evicting him from his home, since his family's lawyer informed him they legally own the house and have discovered that he was cooking meth in the basement. Unable to find a friend, he gets his remaining few belongings and his motorcycle stolen as well, so he breaks into Clovis' lot and passes out in the RV . Jesse eventually tries to put himself back together. He gets a new, more modest car and finds a new apartment. The landlord, Jane, is a part-time tattoo-artist and also, as Jesse later finds out, a recovering addict. Living right next to Jesse in the same two-family building, Jesse and Jane quickly become romantically involved. Jane, however, tries to hide this relationship from her father, Donald, who is the property owner. The death of his friend, Combo, sends Jesse into a downward drug spiral. Jane introduces him to heroin, to which he quickly becomes addicted. . When Jane dies, Jesse blames himself for her death and descends further into a drug-fueled depression. Walter is compelled to rescue Jesse, taking him to a first class rehabilitation center where he is able to get clean . Season 3 Jesse begins to undergo a transformation of sorts. After having left rehab clean and sober, he is still without friends. A frequent recurrence is the establishment of Jesse's lonesomeness, magnified now thanks to Walter by his false sense of guilt with the death (sic killing) of Jane, as well as his split from Walt, who has gone on to cook for Gus Fring full-time. Jesse has garnered the attention of a different sort. Agent Hank Schrader, after a lead puts him on the prowl for RVs, is convinced (and correct) that the RV belonging to Jesse is a roving meth lab. Upon tailing Jesse, he finally finds it, only to be outsmarted in the end by Walt and a very law-savvy salvage yard owner. Walt (with the help of Saul and having Hanks' personal cellphone number) draws Hank away from the RV by giving him a fake call about Marie being rushed to the hospital. The ruse gets Hank out of there long enough for them to destroy the RV and all evidence therein. Hank's frustration and rage are now aimed squarely at Pinkman, whom he blames for the bogus phone call, and using his family to distract him from the bust. Once again, we find Jesse in the hospital, this time recovering from wounds inflicted upon him by Hank as revenge for using his family to game him. While in the hospital, Jesse is visited by Walt, who is surprised that his manipulation of Hank has resulted in this major damage to Pinkman. Upon hearing of Jesse's future plans to purchase another RV and cook once more, and also a token of loyalty, Walt convinces Gus to replace Gale (his previous lab assistant) with Jesse. Now, Jesse and Walt are back together cooking as the team they once were, and making considerably more money. Jesse is Walter's only ally. After shacking up with a crack whore named Wendy for weeks at the Crystal Palace, Jesse becomes involved with a young mother, Andrea, whom he meets through his Narcotics Anonymous meetings. In doing so, he discovers the identity of Combo's assassin, who turns out to be Andrea's younger brother, acting on the orders of two gang bangers that happen also to be selling Walt and Jesse's product. Pinkman concocts a plan to poison the two, using Wendy's lunch delivery as his vector and the ricin made earlier to kill Tuco. Unbeknownst to Jesse, the two cohorts are protected employees of Gus, and after a tense meeting wherein Walt betrays Jesse to Gus, Jesse is forced by Mike to belay his assassination attempt. As a token, Gus orders the two rival dealers to quit using children in their line of work. Tomas, the 11 year old child-soldier, is then promptly terminated. It seems thugs like these two interpret "no more children" quite literally. Upon hearing this news, Jesse sets out to finish these two murderous child killers for good. After breaking his sobriety by snorting some crystal in his car, he is strapped and ready for vengeance as he approaches the two thugs on the street. Out of nowhere, Walt saves the day by maniacally running them down with his car, beating the surviving dealer to his fallen pistol and unflinchingly executing him on the spot with a point blank shot to the side of his head. Walt advises Jesse to "Run". After a very tense meeting with Gus, Walt agrees to return to work, telling Gus that Jesse is on the run and will "no longer be a problem." With Gale reinstated as his lab partner again, Walt discovers Gus' plan of having Gale master the "Blue Sky" formula, meaning Gus would no longer have any need for Walt. After meeting with Jesse, who was, in truth, hiding out in town at an abandoned laser tag facility owned by Saul, the two agree that Gale has to die. Walt asks Jesse to follow Gale and find out his address, telling Jesse that he'll do the rest. Unfortunately, on his way to do the deed, he is stopped by one of Gus' henchmen, Victor, who escorts him to the superlab. Telling Walt that there was some sort of chemical spill in the lab, upon seeing Mike waiting there for him, it becomes clear that this is to be his execution. With his life at stake, he offers up Jesse in exchange for his own life, saying that he can call and find out Jesse's location. Walt uses this opportunity to quickly relay the message that Jesse must now kill Gale and he must do it immediately. The season ends with Jesse arriving at Gale's apartment, trembling with tears in his eyes as he levels his gun at a pleading Gale and pulls the trigger, killing him. Season 4 After shooting Gale, Jesse goes into a daze and simply sits in his car in shock (possibly suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). Victor finds him and takes him to the lab, where he and Walt are let go (after the bloody killing of Victor by Gus). Walt tells Jesse that they do not have much time left with Gus, but Jesse still seems shattered from murdering Gale and has little to live for. Jesse starts to fill his house with noise, buying huge speakers and starting crazy parties in order to forget about murdering Gale. Andrea shows up at the party with Brock and Jesse talks with her. She reveals that Jesse left a large amount of money in her mailbox, and Jesse tells her that she can use it to buy drugs or get out of the neighborhood with Brock. Andrea says goodbye to him and he waves to Brock as her car pulls away. When the party disperses, Jesse is seen curled against the speaker, slowly breaking down as he turns the volume all the way up. Jesse seems to be taking extreme measures to surround himself and forget about the murder or just simply forget about the situation he and Walt are in. He is seen driving crazily around a go-cart ring and throwing increasingly wilder parties in his house. Jesse starts being assigned to help Mike in addition to, or instead of, his normal tasks in the superlab, and also meets with Gus from time to time. Walt gives Jesse a capsule of ricin to poison Gus. Later, Walt and Jesse violently fight because Walt knows that Jesse has passed up opportunities to poison Gus. Gus, Mike, and Jesse fly to Mexico where Jesse teaches the cartel how to produce high-quality meth. Jesse is in the dark on the trip and is surprised when Gaff tells him that he'll be staying in Mexico. After Gus poisons the cartel members (needing to expose himself to the poison for a short time as well to do so), Jesse shoots and kills Joaquin, who had just shot Mike. Jesse drives Gus and Mike away from the crime scene . Jesse drives to a doctor who had been hired by Gus to take care of them, clearly prepared for such an outcome. After Gus recovers from his own brief poisoning, he and Jesse walk north to cross the border into the United States, leaving Mike behind to fully recover. During the walk, Gus suggests that Jesse should take over the superlab, but Jesse says that he won't do that if Walt is killed. Jesse returns home and on a night with Andrea and Brock, a frantic Walt comes to his door pleading with him to not cook meth without him because he'll be killed if he's not needed . Soon after, Brock falls ill, sending Jesse to rush to the hospital by Andrea's side. After the doctors reveal they are having trouble with the source of the illness, Jesse goes outside to smoke and discovers the ricin cigarette is gone, and rushes in to inform the doctors this might be the source. He then goes to Walt's house, who unbarricades the door and lets him in. Jesse takes a distracted Walt's gun and points it at him, accusing him of poisoning Brock. Walt denies any knowledge or involvement, and deduces that Gus, with his history of using children, poisoned Brock to set Jesse against Walt, thereby taking him out for Gus. The two then decide to team up to kill Gus. Jesse refuses to leave the hospital until Brock is better, calling security on Tyrus to make him leave. Tyrus returns with Gus, who tries to reason with Jesse, but ends up telling him to stay as long as he needs to and the lab can wait. Gus then senses something wrong when returning to his car, and avoids Walt's pipe bomb booby trap. Jesse is then taken in for questioning for his knowledge of ricin, and remains in custody while Walt struggles for options. Saul visits Jesse, who tells him about Hector Salamanca and Gus's frequent visits to taunt him with his victory in the struggle against the cartel. Saul relays this to Walt, who then visits Hector and enlists his help. Hector communicates that he wants to see the DEA, a ruse to draw Gus out, who is then killed when meeting Hector by Walt's pipe bomb under his wheelchair. Soon after this, Jesse has been released from custody after doctors found that ricin was not used to poison Brock, and is now in the superlab being forced to cook meth at gunpoint, when Walt comes and guns down his guards, and together they burn the lab and leave. Jesse then revisits the hospital, and relays the results to Walt: Brock is getting better, having been poisoned by a plant called the Lily of the Valley, which children sometimes perceive to be edible. Walt reasserts that Gus "had to go", and they were right in taking him out. Season 5 In the New Mexico desert, Jesse steps between Mike and Walt to cool down their heated argument over Gus' murder. He again states his position. He helps Walt convince Mike to destroy the security footage from the superlab instead of skipping town. He works with the two men and Old Joe to use a giant magnet to destroy the evidence inside the police locker at the APD HQ. The ploy works and the men escape in Mike's towncar. He is seen crying and over thinking the theory someone took the ricin cigarette he "lost", Walt tells him he found it in the vacuum, to which Jesse calms down. He is with Walt when they talk to Mike, and Mike says that Jesse doesn't see Walt's dark side and that Walt is a time bomb, "tick tick ticking...", and that he doesn't want to be around for the boom, Jesse convinces him to join eventually and they become partners in the business. Later, when talking to Saul, Jesse tries to convince Walt they cook in a simple place, but Walt disagrees. Jesse reveals to the two that he can't find methylamine, and Walt tells him to keep looking. Jesse's Victims *Gale Boetticher (Shot) ("Full Measure") *Joaquin Salamanca (Shot) ("Salud") Trivia *In the original pilot script, the character that would become Jesse was named "Marion Dupree." *Jesse's preferred brand of cigarettes are Parliaments. In Season 4 however, commercial cigarettes were replaced with TV cigarettes, as we see Jesse smoking Wilmingtons, which only exists within the realm of Breaking Bad. *He currently drives a beat down, red, 80s-era Toyota Tercel 4WD station wagon. *Jesse is 5' 7" according to his mugshot. Gus's doctor says that Jesse has A- blood type, is 25 years old, 70 kg (154 lbs), 180 cm (5'11"), and is allergic to erythromycin (a common antibiotic) . *Jesse was originally scheduled to be killed at the end of Season 1. Before then however, Vince Gilligan recognised his excellent potential and acting, and decided to keep him on. No-Doze took his place, being punched to death by Tuco in "A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal". *Over the course of the series, Jesse's skill at producing meth has greatly increased, to the point where he can create meth that is 96.2% pure, on par with Gale Boetticher, who has admitted that his capability is 96%. *Jesse is one of two characters (along with Walter White) to have appeared in every episode thus far. *Jesse was the drummer of his old band, TwaughtHammer. *Jesse appears to be fond of the color red: All his own vehicles were red, his furniture and clothing usually have red in them, also his cellphone and his Roomba are red. es:Jesse Pinkman Pinkman, Jesse Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Walt's drug empire